love wolf
by tsuru kusa
Summary: issei a guardado un secreto toda su vida pero desde la pelea de el y rias en la brecha dimensional el se fue alegando cada bes mas de rias y sus amigos dejándolos sumidos en una gran tristeza y asiendo que las chicas de busquen nuevos amores pero un dia rias es atacada por un demonio callejero siendo rescatada por issei y a la ves descubre su secreto
1. Chapter 1

hola como están mundo se que han pasado meses desde que publique mi primer historia y que no la he actualizado pero el motivo por el cual no e estado es porque la persona por la cual escribía murio pero despues de tanto pensarlo desidi volver y les traigo el prologo de mi nueva historia

 **PROLOGO**

desde inicio en el tiempo Han existido dioses,demonios y criaturas mitológicas pero nada mas antiguo que los dioses animales son aquellos que se gobiernan a los de su especie un simple ejemplo la diosa de los lobos conocida como la princesa mononoke una diosa con forma de un gran lobo blanco con dos colas otro seria el dios de los felinos shisama el cual pose la forma de un tigre negro con rayas blancas de dos colas.

ellos son los dos dioses animales mas poderosos de todos pero como todo ellos y sus rasas son enemigos a muerte por naturaleza ellos al ser inmortales Han visto la evolución de la viada humana al ser esta la especie dominante los dioses y sus razas tomaron la decicion de tomar formas humanas cada especie con sus caracteristicas los lobos tienen una cabellera blanca como la nieve y ojos color dorado, los felinos es su personalidad juguetona y engreida sus pupilas rasgadas.  
con el paso del tiempo estas razas se fueron mesclando con los humanos dando paso a los hombres lobo y hombres gato al igual que todo al mesclarse fueron perdiendo sus rasgos llamativos para ser cambiados por rasgos humanos pero al transformarse buelben a los rasgos normales los lobos de color blanco y los felinos como tigres de bengala.  
pero no importa que raza sea todas viven divididas por clanes el de los lobos compuestos por 5 clanes :mononoke,baizaval,mashima,suhara y fushima.  
deacuerdo al orden son los mas importantes los felinos se componen por : shisama,furin,karizan,saitama y murama. cada clan cuenta con con parte de territorio cada clan o manada cuenta con un heredero esepto el baizabal pues este fue creado por el hijo de la diosa lobo y el dios felino nadie sabe como paso pero si se sabe que el es el primer hijo de los dos grandes dioses.  
pero la duda persiste como tienen un hijo si son enemigos a muerte


	2. 1: Secretos

**CAPITULO 1**

 **SECRETOS**

era una noche de lluvia en la ciudad de kou todos se encontraban en sus casas eran altas horas de la noche nadie se encontraba en las calles a esepsion de un chico vestido de pantalón negro junto con una chaqueta de cuero y debajo de esta una sudadera con capucha color blanco corría por las calles a toda velocidad

aquel chico detuvo su carrera al encontrarse con la entrada al bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de kou, Miraba el bosque como si este fuera lo más facinate del mundo o como si este lo estuviera llamando para adentrarse en el empeso a caminar lentamente hacia este estando cadabes más serca de entrar en la abundante vegetación

 _RIN...RIN...RIN_

el sonido de su telefono móvil lo saco de su trance, saco el aparsto de bolsillo de su pantalón para después ver el nombre de quién lo llamaba

 **Rías gremory**

En el momento en que vio aquel nombre en la pantalla apagó el teléfono para volver a guardarlo en su pantalón, Miro nuevamente el bosque para después volver con su carrera por las calles

corrió por un par de minutos más para después llegar a una gran mansión que asimilaba un edificio, Todas las luses de este se encontraban apagadas todo era oscuro desde afuera el chico cruzo el gran jardín de la casa para después quedar frente a frente con la gran puerta de madera inalo y exalo de forma rápida para después introducir la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta

.

.

.

Todo estaba en completo silencio el lugar estaba en vuelto en penumbras ni si quiera la luz de la calle podia iluminar la mitad de la entrada de la casa

se quitó sus sapatos para después caminar lentamente asta encontrarse con la escalera para empezar a subirla camino asta su cuarto y abrió la puerta con lentitud para no hacer ruido alguno y fue ahí cuando la vio

su hermoso cabello color rojo carmesí que caía desordenadamente por su cuerpo y cama su rostro tan hermoso como el se pudiera imaginar y su cuerpo cubierto nada más y nada menos que por un sostén color negro y unas bragas del mismo color dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto ante la vista el chico junto a ella ya se hallaba su teléfono prendido dejando a la vista el fondo de pantalla donde se encontraba ella con una hermosa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos color agua marina y junto a ella se encontraba el sonriendo de la misma forma

el chico se dirigió acia el baño para después empezar a quitarse la ropa mojada dejando a la vista su físico 1.90 de estatura, cuerpo ancho pero bien tonificado brazos grandes y fuertes ojos color violeta y un hermoso cabello color negro con puntas blancas patinada recibidas en una diminuta cola de caballo

Definitivamente todo un galán de novela que cualquier chica quisiera tener en sus brazos y a pesar de haber sido con anterioridad unos de los pervertidos más grandes de la historia a el no le importaba ninguna mujer más que la que se encontraba en esos momentos den su cama durmiendo

El sabía a la perfección que ella era de él así como el era de ella a pesar de los sucesos de los últimos meses ella le seguía siendo fiel a el seguía hay para el y sobre todo seguia amándolo y eso era algo que a él más le dolía

Había miles de hombres en todo el mundo todos dignos de ella pero la pero la pelirroja le seguía siendo fiel a el un chico que no siquiera se sentía mereserla un chico que a pesar de todo el amor que está le daba a el este le guardaba secretos le era indiferente la evitaba a toda costa y que le mentía ella seguía estando para el seguía amándolo a el así como este la amaba

dejo sus pensamientos de lado para después meterse a bañar con agua fría para calmer sus pensamientos y despejar su mente

después de un rato el pelo negro salí del baño con una toalla al rededor de su cintura dejando expuesto su pecho y abdomen bien tonificado

el chico camino le ta mente hasta su armario teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la chica que dormía en su cama agarró un pantalón para dormir de color gris y se lo puso de forma rápida para después acercarse a su cama e incarse ante esta mientras miraba a la peli roja

-isse-susuro esta entre sueños haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara un poco a ella

-descuida rias aquí estoy-dijo issei mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada-no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado protejiendote-el toño de vos del oji violeta empeso a quebrarse

-se que he sido un idiota en estos últimos meses contigo y con los demás que te estado evitando de una u otra forma y se que eso no ha sido algo bueno -dijo mientras tras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja entre la suyas-te he tenido qei ocultar muchas cosas a ti y a los demás medan ganas de desirte todo lo que me ha estado pasando desde hace tiempo pero no puedo ya que es un secreto...-guardo silencio por un momento-pero aún así quiero que sepas que te amo aunque no me puedas ver yo estoy contigo y quiero que nunca olvides que te amo presidenta-dijo para después besar suavenete la mejilla de su amada

se acomodó en el piso de la habitación para después recargar su cabeza en la orilla de la cama para poder seguir admirando a su amada pelirroja

-si tan siquiera pudiera decirte mi secreto- susuro para después quedar dormido

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien chicos espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta historia después de milenios pude subir el primer capítulo

estuve pasando por fuertes problemas y por desgracia eso afeccto a todos mis prollectos pero por fin estoy de vuelta y con más fuerza que nunca y espero que les guste la historia asta pronto y deje sus comentarios si gustan quiero saber qué opinan de esta historia 


End file.
